


Reassuring Frankenstein

by noemiluisa



Series: Noblesse [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein seems concerned about his realtionship with his Master as new and old figures appear into Raizel's life, will the Noblesse be able to silence all of his doubts? Rated M for sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Noblesse nor its characters.

M-21 glanced down, cold sweat running down his face. _Are they for real…?_ He looked at the dark-haired Noblesse, who on his part appeared completely uninterested in the conversation. 'Even if you do mean it…' he hesitated, 'How can you guys trust me?'

Frankenstein smirked, 'On what basis do you think that I trust you?'

'Ah…' _That's right, he never said…_

'My trust is unimportant,' stated Frankenstein. 'The only thing that matters is the will of my Master'.

_Where does he get such confidence…_

Raizel savoured the smell of tea with a relaxed look, he was well aware that Frankenstein's trust in him had never once faltered in more than 800 years of companionships; his servant worshipped him in every sense possible.

'If you do wish to stay, could I ask you to do something for me?' Frankenstein asked.

M-21 started and looked at the older man slightly worried.

'I am in charge of a school at the moment and we are in need of security. The job is to protect the students as well as responding to any accidents occurring around the campus. You don't have to worry about it being some secret organization. They are just regular civilians'.

'And you want me to work there?' M-21 asked.

'At times like now, I would be very grateful if you could take up the job'.

M-21 gulped, a drip of sweat quickly forming on his face. 'It doesn't sound like you are giving me a choice'. _So you want me to stop fights between kids and prevent students from robbing each other?_

'You should at least work for your food'. _Then were you thinking of lodging for free?_

A palpable tension spread into the room while the two men stared at each other. Raizel was still busy with his tea, though he had felt a change in Frankenstein's attitude, which had caused him to slightly stiffen.

Suddenly, Frankenstein's phone rang. The chairman picked up the call and after a bit he handed the mobile to Raizel. 'It's Shinwoo'.

The Noblesse put the phone next to his ear, not without his dutiful servant noticing that it was upside down. Unexpectedly, Raizel rose and went to the door.

'Master, are you heading out?'

'Shinwoo, wished to meet me,' stated the dark-haired man. Honestly, at a time like this Raizel was more eager to take Frankenstein aside and privately question him about his uncommon behaviour.

'Sorry?'

'He said he is bored'. And with that, Raizel left the house surprising both men behind him.

* * *

Hours later Raizel was back at the house. Since it was very late at night, M-21 was probably asleep so he took the occasion to mentally call Frankenstein to his room. _'Frankenstein, come to my room'._

The other man promptly responded with a simple, _'Yes Master'_.

Raizel smiled at the thought of how the scientist never questioned his orders. Then he recalled the events of the night and again found himself confused about the strange behaviour of the blonde man. He had felt a strong aversion coming from him whenever he was talking to M-21. Maybe Frankenstein didn't like to have a modified human so close, if that was the case Raizel was going to be very disappointed by him.

'Master, did you wish to see me?' the blond man bowed his head placing a hand on his chest.

His Master stared at him for a very long time before slowly asking, 'What was that attitude you kept showing in front of M-21 today?'

'Pardon?' Frankenstein appeared confused. _Could he have noticed…? No way, he has never been so insightful._

'You seemed to be rather annoyed by M-21 presence, you even implicitly threatened him with your dark aura…I could feel that'.

'M-master, I am deeply sorry, I never meant to go against your orders. I was merely trying to make that…M-21 understand his place,' Frankenstein hurriedly said.

Raizel's eyes narrowed as he looked at his servant, who could only stare back while cold shivers run down his spine. Clearly, his Master was not pleased by his answer and he wondered why. For centuries, he had waited for him, never once giving in to his humans' needs. He had been patient and his faith had never faltered. Yet, since Sir Raizel had showed such a strong interest in a human that was not him, he had felt himself grow more and more jealous and the worst part of it was that he could not even tell the elder man the truth lest he would scorn at him or even worse, he would confirm his fears. Frankenstein inhaled deeply as he observed the dark-haired man in front of him.

'I didn't expect you to show so much disrespect towards another modified human'. Shining red eyes pierced his blues ones.

'Master, I apologise if my behaviour has offended you. I will be more careful when speaking to him,' Frankenstein replied. _It seems as if he hasn't noticed yet,_ he thought relieved.

'I'm afraid an apology is not enough, I want to know exactly what made you act so'. Raizel felt compelled to ask. After all, he was worried about his servant well-being and he didn't want to place him in an awkward position if he could help it. M-21 might have been on the list of his protégé as long as he didn't become a burden on Frankenstein's life. He inwardly sighed, as the Noblesse he was supposed to be an impartial superior being, still when it came to Frankenstein he just couldn't think straight.

'Is that an order, Master?' Frankenstein slowly asked.

'Do I need to give you an order to make you speak?' The situation was even worse than what Raizel had previously imagined.

'Of course not, my mind is yours. Please do not be concerned about going through my memories and see the truth for yourself'. Frankenstein clenched his fists. Contrary to what he had just said he was feeling very uncomfortable and prayed his Master would be clement enough to spare him the shame of commenting on the real motives behind his actions. Soon enough he felt Raizel's presence inside his mind increase and all of his body tensed up. Memories of the past few hours flowed before his eyes and he felt his cheeks redden when he heard his thoughts. Particularly when his jealousy had reached a peak and he had yelled, into his mind, at his Master… _what is he thinking bringing that person with us, inside_ my _house? Has Master already got bored of me to seek for another human?_

Frankenstein felt Raizel abruptly interrupt the contact. Afraid of having disappointed his Master he lowered his head to hide his pain. However, what he heard came as a surprise to him; Raizel was giggling, in a rather amused way Frankenstein could have sworn. Too curious to mind discretion he raised his head and met his Master's red irises. 'Mast…'

'I would have never expected you to be jealous, of such an improbable person as well'.

'If I recall well, my Lord, last time I had to worry about someone stealing your attention it was the same kind of…creature…as the one hidden deep inside M-21,' Frankenstein sternly replied.

'True. Well, it seems that your unshakable faith is being put through a tough test'. Raizel turned to his side to better examine his servant expression. 'About this, I cannot hide that I am rather disappointed, I had expected better from you'.

Frankenstein gulped; feeling guilty, he knelt down and bowing his head he said, 'Please Master, forgive my shameful behaviour'.

Raizel went near him, taking long but slow steps. He put his white hand under the blonde's chin, rising his head until his blue eyes stared at him with a surprised look. 'It would appear as if you need some kind of _reassurance_ '.

'My Lord…?'

A long finger traced the lips of the younger man, instantly silencing him.

'Get up, I don't remember of telling you to kneel. Not yet at least,' Raizel added at the end.

The blue-eyed man quickly got up, a look of surprise on his face. He stood in front of his Master, a bit too anxious about what it was to come next. Then, Raizel neared his lips to his ear and whispered, 'Now, it has been a while since I last tasted you, hasn't it?' Frankenstein heard the door lock, just one second before Raizel's lips touched his own. Gentle at first, his Master's kiss became more and more demanding as time flowed by. He tilted his head and eagerly parted his lips to grant access to his Master's tongue. Raizel's hand trailed along his side as he deepened the kiss and Frankenstein couldn't stop himself from grabbing a handful of black hair and pulling the other closer.

Glittering red eyes stared at him from beneath long eyelashes. Suddenly, Frankenstein felt a strong pressure in his chest, pushing him away. He let go of the hair and stumbled back, almost tripping on his feet. 'Frankenstein, I did not permit you to touch me in such a carefree way…It seems as if you have become quite forgetful about your position after my long absence'.

The blonde swallowed down, feeling uneasy after his Master's words.

'I shall remind you then, of _my_ commitment to you and _your_ consequent agreement'.

'Master, I humbly apologise for touching you without permission,' Frankenstein quickly replied.

'You may touch me freely, but now it's not the time yet'. _At the very least, I want to have you come beneath me before I start losing control. It wouldn't be wise to have your hands on me too early,_ Raizel thought. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly retreated on the bed, lying on the soft mattress. Their eyes locked, he said, 'Frankenstein'.

The other man slightly flinched, every time his name left his Master's lips he would feel a faint jolt run through his spine. 'Yes Master'.

'Get undressed for me'.

Frankenstein smirked; thankfully he had changed before so that now he was wearing a blue shirt which matched his eyes and tight black trousers. 'Of course Master'.

He seductively smiled at his Master as his hands went up to undo the first button of his clothing. He took it slow, savouring the famished expression, which little by little grew on Raizel's face.

On his part, the Noblesse had to refrain himself form storming over his servant's side and stripping him from all his clothes at once. His eyes darkened as the thin shirt fell on the floor, leaving Frankenstein's lean body exposed to his sight. His mind met the blonde's one, communicating his impatience.

As a response Frankenstein grinned and slowly proceeded to unfasten his belt, he was enjoying this too much to worry about the consequences. His Master was just so alluring while he had that look of pure desire in his eyes; he wondered what the other Nobles would have said, if they had seen him now, so different form the emotionless person he usually was. Surely, Frankenstein was quite proud of himself for being able to make his Master undergo such a change.

When the last garment of cloth had left his body, he looked at his Master, who in turn was intensely stared at his manhood, his mouth suddenly dry.

'Come here,' the dark-haired said in a low murmur. Frankenstein accomplished, climbing on the bed and then sitting in a seiza position, waiting for his Master to decide what to do with him. 'Kiss me'. At these words, the blond man leaned forward, putting all his weight on his arms which rested to the sided of Raizel's shoulders. He lowered his head, his lips tentatively close to his Master's, so near that Raizel could feel his breath on his mouth.

The Noblesse resisted the urge to rise his head to close the distance between them and merely stared into his servant's eyes. Frankenstein brushed his lips on his Master's, applying little or no pressure, afraid of going too far again but also not wanting to show his human weakness to the ethereal begin in front of him. He made an almost imperceptible movement, gliding his lips on his Master's mouth and eliciting a soft moan from him.

Raizel felt Frankenstein smile on his lips and instinctively looked into his enchanting blue eyes. Suddenly, the blonde pulled his head back interrupting the contact. Taken by a powerful impulse, which he could not control, Raizel stopped him by placing his strong hand behind his head. _When I said 'kiss me' I meant something slightly different._

Frankenstein was startled by the unusual amount of desire that filled his Master's thoughts, it was as if a fire had just been lit insde him. He felt his body temperature rise as Raizel pulled him back for a much more intense kiss, his tongue working his way inside the blonde's mouth, exploring even its narrowest corners. Caught off guard by his Master's actions Frankenstein willingly submitted to the other's unspoken request, allowing him to fully take in his taste.

The dark-haired man placed a hand on his servant ample chest, pushing him backwards and forcing him to lie on the bed while he switched their position so that he was on top of him now. His servant's mind seemed to melt when he slid his hand down to stroke the blonde's aroused member. _M-master…ah._

'Yes Frankenstein?' Raizel said breaking the kiss, a long trail of saliva still linking their tongues.

'P-please…' Frankenstein unconsciously pushed his hips upwards as he helplessly tried to quicken his Master's pace.

 _Aren't you a bit too eager?_ Raizel replied forcing him down again with his mind force. He enjoyed too much the sight of a panting Frankenstein beneath him to give in to the blonde's pleas.

'M-master, I-I…' his servant said in a short and heated breath.

The Noblesse lowered his head, placing soft kisses on his collarbone before licking his neck.

'Mm…'

_Don't come just yet._

_Ah…_ Frankenstein unrestrainedly moaned both in his mind and on his Master's shoulder when Raizel started sucking on his skin without warning. _Yes Master,_ he managed to answer to his previous order.

Raizel smiled, a rare sight for Frankenstein who felt his heart stop for a brief instant. Red eyes stared at him clearly amused by what they were seeing. His Master lightly kissed his skin while he travelled down from his neck to his chest. He took in one of his nipples and bit it quite hard making Frankenstein's back jolt. Raizel slowed his pace on Frankenstein's cock in order to synchronize the rhythm of his hand with the one of his mouth while he sucked and teased the hardened nipple.

The blond man shut his eyes close as he felt his mind slip away, so insanely strong were the sensations he was experiencing. Unable to articulate a sentence he let his need overflow through his thoughts. He could have sworn he heard Raizel chuckle as he let go of his nipple to move further down, his eyes attentively watching Frankenstein's expression.

'Open your eyes, Frankenstein'.

The blonde obliged and with a smile Raizel went down on him, placing his mouth were once his hand had been. He ran his wet tongue on the full length of Frankenstein's member, licking the pre-cum.

His servant's eyes widened as he looked at his Master's actions, it had been a long time since he had seen Sir Raizel act so indecorously. On his side, the blond man was now unable to stop any moan coming out of his parted lips and he literally threw his head back releasing a cry when Raizel's teeth grazed his much sensible skin. _Master, please…let me come…_

 _Your self-control really has decreased during the past centuries,_ Raizel mentally replied with a sigh. _To think that I was getting some good fun after so long._

Nevertheless, he quickened his movements noticing how Frankenstein's grip was ruining his immaculate sheets. His own erection was starting to get painful and needed to be released very soon. He placed both his hands on Frankenstein's legs, pushing down while allowing the other to slightly move his hips to better accommodate his rhythm.

Frankenstein was close, but he couldn't release because of his Master previous order and Raizel was evilly aware of this. With a change of mind, he straightened himself, looking at his servant while sensually licking his lips.

All the air went out of Frankenstein when he was deprived of the contact and his quivering body was left to shiver in need. Raizel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his servant's lips. _Help me get rid of these clothes._

Frankenstein dutifully obeyed his Master's command, his expert hands quickly unbuttoned his white shirt while his Master kicked away his black trousers. Frankenstein felt his head become light as he looked at his Master's perfect body. He inhaled deeply and soon realised it was a mistake, for Raizel's scent was stronger than ever since he had gotten his clothes off.

The Noblesse played with his servant's blond curls, while offering him his fingers. Frankenstein's eyes widened in understanding, as he took in and started sucking on the slender digits.

When he was sure that his hand was wet enough, Raizel carefully slid one single finger inside Frankenstein's quivering ass.

The blonde bit his lip to prevent a gasp from leaving his lips. He swallowed down and fixed his eyes on his Master's mouth.

As he pushed another finger inside, Raizel went down for another kiss to help his servant cope with the pain. He simultaneously swirled his tongue inside Frankenstein's mouth while stretching his entrance with his two long digits. With a twist of his wrist he pushed even further down until the tip of his finger hit a particular spot inside Frankenstein making his back arch while he forcefully broke the kiss to scream 'Ahh…!'

Smirking, Raizel removed the fingers causing the other to shudder at the loss of contact.

'Ma…' Frankenstein was interrupted in his protest by Raizel, who had just adjusted himself between his spread legs so that the tip of his cock was now brushing his servant's entrance. The dark-haired man slowly pushed his hips forward, feeling the hot flesh around him tense. _Frankenstein, relax._

 _Yes, Master…_ came a weak response. The blonde breathed in while thrusting hard against his Master who sunk deep inside him. 'Ah…Yes, Master…'

Raizel started moving, slow at first and then quickening his pace at his servant's request, 'Faster…ah…' Soon they worked out a rhythm which satisfied both and the Noblesse felt a familiar tension building up in his lower body.

'Frankenstein…There is no other human I would want to do this with, I wished to make it clear,' Raizel said in a firm tone.

If Frankenstein had been close before he was even more now, he couldn't have stopped himself form reacting to Raizel's movements even if he had wanted to. 'Master, _please!_ ' His eyes were tightly shut as he uselessly tried to reach the climax, for his Master's order was still in effect.

'Look at me, Frankenstein'. _I want to see you when you come._ Frankenstein eyes snapped open and his blue irises were buried into his Master's red ones as Raizel finally lifted his order and let the man beneath him come with a cry that would have shocked the hell out of a normal human being. 'Master…!'

Right after him, Raizel felt himself release inside his servant, his face showing an expression of pure bliss.

Frankenstein stared at him in awe before he was once more overcome by an orgasm, the feeling of the previous one not yet dissipated as he writhed again in pleasure.

Panting, Raizel rested his head on the other man's chest, allowing him to wrap his body in a timid embrace. He gaze into his eyes as he said, 'I hope this was enough to reassure you of my _commitment_ to you'.

'Yes Master, you have been very comforting indeed,' Frankenstein grinned.

 


End file.
